33 Safe Again
by ccmal
Summary: Laura and Almanzo reunite after a shoot out at the Wilders. This story revolves around the episode Rage. 33rd in the series


**Safe Again**

LHOP inspired fan fiction by Cheryl C. Malandrinos

Disclaimer: I do not own the Little House on the Prairie television series, book series, or any of the characters.

Laura stood next to the fireplace clutching Rose against her chest. She had heard the gun shots and knew the ordeal was over, but her legs wouldn't move. Almanzo burst inside. Their eyes met and he raced towards his shaking wife. She collapsed into his arms, now free to let her fear consume her.

Almanzo and Laura landed on the floor as her legs gave out. He pulled his wife and infant daughter into him and rocked them in his strong arms. Neither cared he was dripping wet. A torrent of tears fell from Laura's face as she released her pent up terror; her family now safe from the deranged man who had held them hostage in their own home.

"Ssshhh, it's alright Beth," he whispered. "You're alright."

"Oh Manly, I was s-s-s-o s-s-s-cared."

"I know, I know." Almanzo kissed the top of her head. "I'm here now. He can't hurt ya any more."

Jenny, Isaiah, and John watched from the doorway. Almanzo reached his left arm out to his niece and Jenny ran to him. The Wilder family sat on the floor of their front room, comforting each other. They never heard the others leave.

"She's finally asleep," Laura told Almanzo as she stepped into their bedroom. "Poor child, I've never seen her so frightened."

Almanzo nodded. "I couldn't understand half of what she was sayin when she found us."

Laura climbed into bed and slid in next to her husband. "Thank God she stumbled upon you on your way back into town." He embraced her, glad to feel her close to him. "I've never been so scared. I thought he was going to k…"

Almanzo put a finger up to her lips. "You're all safe with me now." He placed a tender kiss on her freckled cheek. "Jenny told me how amazing you were."

"What are you talking about?"

"When I went in to kiss her goodnight, she said ya never lost your head, even when Stark threatened all of you. Ya kept Rose and her safe until she could run off and get help."

"I didn't know what to do." Laura closed her eyes, trying to shake the memory of Stark's gun pointed at her head. "But then I thought back to Ellen's mother."

"Who's Ellen?"

"She was a girl Mary and I went to school with. She drowned and her poor mother just couldn't believe Ellen died."

"What happened to her?"

Laura glanced up at her husband and Almanzo saw a tiny bit of the fear he had seen earlier in her tear-filled eyes.

"What is it?" he asked.

"She kidnapped me.

Almanzo felt sorry for Laura all over again. He swallowed away the lump in his throat, but said nothing. He caressed Laura's arm and waited for her to continue.

"I went to bring Mrs. Taylor some flowers. I wanted to make her feel better. But she locked me in the root cellar. She…she thought I was Ellen."

Laura's eyes became moist as she spoke of the memories she had long since tried to bury. She fought back the tears. She had done enough crying for one night.

"She made me dress up in Ellen's clothes and wear my hair like Ellen did. I thought I would never see Ma or Pa again. Then, on Ellen's birthday, Mrs. Taylor came down into the cellar with a cake. She left the door open and I realized it was my only chance. I ran up the ladder and out of the house. Pa showed up a few seconds later."

Almanzo hugged her tightly. "I'm sorry ya had to go through somethin like that again."

Laura smiled at his concern. "I haven't thought about what happened at the Taylor's place in years. Tonight it seemed like I was right back there again, trapped and afraid, unsure which move would upset him; never knowing exactly what he would do next."

"But ya made it through. Ya saved our little girl's life and Jenny's. I'm proud of ya."

Laura kissed him. "I'm just glad you're here."

A knock interrupted them. "Come in," said Laura.

"I'm sorry," Jenny cried, shivering in the doorway. "I had a bad dream."

"Why don't ya sleep in here tonight," suggested Almanzo.

Jenny scooted over to the end of the bed and crawled in between them.

"Aunt Laura?"

"Yes Jenny."

"I love you."

Laura hugged her young niece. "I love you too."

Almanzo turned down the lamp and they pulled the covers up close to their chins. Laura glanced at Almanzo over Jenny's head. He blew her a kiss. She smiled and closed her eyes, suddenly exhausted. All felt safe in the little house again. As she drifted off to sleep, Laura said a silent prayer thanking God for giving her the strength and sense of mind to help her deal with Thomas Stark's rage.


End file.
